


Welcome to Cafe Au Maid! Here we have a Crossdressing Twink Boy (its steve lmao loser)

by whydoidothis12345



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky is v experienced because hes a SLUT, Bucky just thinks hes cute, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Deepthroating, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Maid, Maid Cafe, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostate Massage, Prostitution, So he tends to tease him, Steve has a cUM FETISH, Steve is a trap, Steve is bad at hiding his emotions when embarrassed, Steve is petrified that his first consensual time will be just as bad, Steve spills a drink on Bucky, Top Bucky Barnes, bucky barnes is a sweetheart, i swear 30s Bucky RADIATES manwhore energy, im gonna add more tags later but like this is the gist, steve is stressed, twink steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydoidothis12345/pseuds/whydoidothis12345
Summary: So Steve wanted to help Bucky with like finances and he got a job the only place he could: a newly opened maid cafe. He hides this from bucky bc he'd beat the ever living shit out of him (metaphorically, probably he'd just chastise him like a lot) but *gasp* ONE DAY HE FINDS THE CAFE AND GOES!!!!! AND STEVES WORKING!!! So steve panics bc he really doesnt want bucky to see him like this and he also has a MAJOR boner for him :flushed: so that doesnt help. Anyway Buckys hella into it and they kith and its p ebic but its a work in progress (thats already 11 pages fml) so yeah have fun reading this shit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Welcome to Cafe Au Maid! Here we have a Crossdressing Twink Boy (its steve lmao loser)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so the rape is really just steve whoring himself out because he feels he needs to and the violence is bucky beating the shit out of one of the uh customers  
> AND THERE WILL BE FUCKING SO WATCH TF OUT ITS JUST GONNA BE A WHILE BECAUSE STEVE IS A BIT TRAUMATIZED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like most of the major plot is in this chapter lmao after its just gonna be like stevebucky hours

Steve had heard rumors; whispers of a strange, vulgar cafe; women in revealing, borderline-lingerie maid outfits served you drinks or food in a bright, cheery setting. They had turned out to be true, and he was to be participating. Steve felt he needed a job, seeing that Bucky was near worked to the bone, spending as much time as he could working so as to keep afloat in a struggling economy, and it just so happened to be that this place had significant trouble hiring, and for good reason. It was even worse as a man. He had explained to the owner his situation, he hadn't really any other choice (he didn't have any women's clothes and he could raise his voice to sound feminine but not too high) and the owner, Linda, had sympathized with him (and also happened to think that with a bit of make-up he could soften some of his more prominent features and end up looking quite feminine). So she asked for his measurements and sent him on his way with a promise of a job come 2 weeks later. Now, he certainly wasn't expecting what he got after a couple days. Inside the package was a pair of Mary-Jane heels, a black choker, a frilly head piece, white gloves, garters (with garter belt) black thigh-high socks, and, an aggressively feminine black and white ruffle-y dress that barely reached his upper thighs. Bows were peppered here and there (the tops of the socks, the edges of the apron sewn into the dress, the middle of the choker). He was fine with his position as a server, and he was fine with his sexuality; comfortable enough to cross dress and like (some) men and still be relatively OK with himself, what with the homophobia prominent in society, and he could manage swallowing his dignity and donning the devastatingly embarrassing ensemble, but he was petrified of the extremely off-chance that Bucky may one day find his way into the cafe on one of his scheduled days and disown him, refuse to speak to him again and leave him on the streets to fend for himself. Consciously, he knew Bucky would never do that to him, Bucky cared deeply for him, and he didn't care if Steve was gay or straight, Bucky himself wasn't exactly straight. But the fear still lingered, scratching at the back of his mind and tormenting him when he couldn't sleep. He couldn't have Bucky leave him, he wouldn't be able to take it. It would shatter him if Bucky left, and it would surely harden him, keep him from ever even thinking of opening his heart to someone new. Tomorrow was his first day on the job: he hoped it'd go well.

A few weeks passed, Steve took all blatant sexual harassment and ridicule in stride. In truth, most of it didn't affect him. He was just doing his work in relative peace, always keeping in mind the prospect of another client at the end of the day. They were his least favorite part of the day, by far. Wholly in truth, he was depressed. Though he didn't know if he considered that first man the taker of his virginity, it still sucked and they still were never gentle, most were barely kind enough not to leave him covered in bruises with a limp lasting a few days. He knew Bucky noticed. He knew Bucky noticed, with his subtle remarks that mentioned the hickeys littering his neck and chest, the limp he tried so hard to hide, but he never outright questioned him. At least Steve was able to take comfort in the fact that Bucky would only find out about the influx of money if he found the stash in Steve's room, hidden in the box with his art supplies, a place he knew Bucky respected enough not to rifle through it. But there was still the gentle contentedness he had in knowing that he was actually helping, which is something he's never been able, or allowed, to do. So with that thought he went back to cleaning table, glancing at the few remaining lunch-rush patrons to make sure they enjoyed their service.

Bucky drearily listened to the chatter of his coworkers, hauling crates here and there and just hoping thee day would end sooner than he snapped and just left. Fuck, the work hurt, and he could hardly keep himself pleasant enough to avoid being fired, but he did enjoy the presence some of his coworkers. A few of them were able to lift his spirits a bit, too, but really he just wanted to get home and see Steve. Maybe make him smile- hopefully make him smile, he knew Steve needed it. He didn't know what it was or who it was giving Steve bruises and a limp (and when he found out he'd probably beat them within an inch of their life) but he did know that it was taking a bit of a toll on him, he wasn't as happy recently, and he already wasn't the most jubilant person. He wanted to help, make it all better, take away all his pain, but he was stuck here doing grueling work to keep his mediocre apartment and to afford some of Steve's medicines, because if he could help the sickly man in any way possible, he would. He tuned back into their raucous conversation, and heard of a cafe with women clad in maid outfits serving normal cafe items. Sound fun. “So, Buck, would ya take on for the team? I would go, but I don't really wanna be seen there, y'know?” Jim, one of few men working with him that could actually give him a genuine laugh, looked at him expectantly. His shift was almost over, only 5 minutes left, and today he got off earlier than he had in weeks, 6:45 and he would be home free. However, to get that early day, he'd skipped both lunch and his break, settling for just not eating that day. He was incredibly hungry, and he could use a drink too. So he sighed and smiled, setting down the box he was holding and looking at the group of men now staring at him. “Sure, I'd never pass on a chance to see some broads, and in uniform, too!” A cheer rang through the air and he straightened up, stretching out his tense muscles and just leaving to freshen up beforehand. He may score tonight, he may not, but it always serves to smell nice.

Steve sighed and sat down with a cup of tea inhaling its scent and closing his eyes. Just another hour and with good luck he'd be done and off to walk home. It's starting to get colder, I ought to bring a heavier jacket to keep from getting a cold. The door jingled just past 7 and Steve cleaned his table as best he could, as Linda's gentle, blissful voice greeted the customer. “Welcome to Cafe Au Maid. Table for one?” She said with a smile that Steve could hear. Then he heard something utterly terrifying. “Yes, please,”  
Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, why is he here? Why is- Two pairs of footsteps started making their way towards the seating area and he sprinted to the bathroom, disregarding his clicking heels and strained breathing. Luckily the door was just to his left and he made it before having to face both his boss and his friend. Leaned against the cool tile wall and trying desperately to control his aching lungs and palpitating heart. Why did Bucky just have to come here, there's other places to be! It's late, he's been tired, why couldn't he just have gone to bed? He sighed, groaning at his predicament. Then he'd have seen I wasn't home. God, this sucks. He twisted and glanced in the mirror, fixing his hair and dress and trying desperately not to let his anxiety get the best of him. He wasn't doing very well with that, and his hands shook while he turned the water to its coldest setting. As it rushed over his hands he thought of his mother, cool and calming as she always was. He thought of his head in her lap and her hands in his hair, stroking his locks and rubbing his scalp as she told him that everything would be OK, and in those moments, he had believed her. So he gathered up what courage he had left and walked back out of the restroom.  
Bucky squinted as he looked around the pastel shop, so bright it hurt against the darkening night sky he had become accustomed to. Linda, the lady who'd been attending the front desk, led him to a table in the room behind her and gave him a menu. Her uniform, which would easily pass as lingerie, bordered on raunchy on her figure. She was beautiful, with a full bust and shapely hips that made the dress lay quite delightfully on her. She pulled it off well, to say the least. She giggled and followed his gaze, shifting playfully and resting a hand on her hip. “Stephanie should be with you shortly, I think she's in the bathroom, so just sit tight for a bit and she'll take good care of you.” She smiled and walked back to her desk, exaggerating her gait a bit before turning and winking at him. He laughed and winked back.

Shortly after she left a petite lady with the figure of a twig and cropped blond hair walked if a bit sheepishly up to his table. She sported a wide smile but her face was heavily flushed and she rasped a bit as she breathed. Bucky realized she was very pointedly avoiding his gaze. She looked a bit familiar, with sparkly blue eyes a bit glossier than what would've been normal and a bit of a sharp nose and jawline and as Bucky shamelessly studied her she finally met his eyes with definitive fear which set Bucky off a bit until he at last registered that Steve stared back at him absolutely terrified, and everything about her (rather, his) unusual behavior clicked into place. “What the fuck?! Steve what're you doing here you-” A gloved hand slapped against his mouth and Steve whirled around to check if anyone else was present. No one was. He spoke in a hoarse stage-whisper. “Bucky, why are you here? Why aren't you at work? What-” This time Steve was cut off by Bucky's boisterous laughter. It reverberated through the room, bouncing off the walls and filling Steve's ears and gosh, did he love the sound but this was humiliating and tears were streaming down Bucky's face until Linda peeked back in and asked what was going on. He snapped out of his fit and began viciously interrogating him.

“Why are you here? Why are you working here, Steve you damn idiot you're gonna get yourself killed! Why would you even think of this when I can see that you've had an asthma attack! You're gonna hurt yourself, Stevie! I don't want that to happen! How long are your shifts? Standing around all days gotta be hell for your back, no wonder you've been down lately. This is like cutting your nose off to spite your face, I know you want to work and you want to be helpful and useful but you're really, seriously gonna hurt yourself, I-” Bucky just... stopped talking. It was jarring, he was fully tearing Steve apart until he just, stopped. Steve was a bit unnerved by it, wondering what would happen next when it dawned upon him why Bucky was now staring so intently at him.

Gosh, he's pretty. Bucky couldn't keep up with his tirade when he finally processed the sight of Steve's cherry red lips. Obviously he had to wear make-up for the job, but it was so strangely captivating to see it so well done on him. His lips were shaped a bit, not obviously to anyone but just a tad fuller, and the color looked great on him. His cheeks were a bit rosier and he'd done something to soften the lines of his nose. His long, beautiful lashes were painted black and thicker than any woman's he'd seen, delicately framing his gorgeous cerulean eyes. Steve's eyes were truly a sight to behold, fierce and challenging, but Bucky adored how they softened just a bit when he looked at him. There was liner on his lash-line, extending just a bit out. He looked back down at his neck, thin and smooth and flushed but defined, and his arresting collarbone lay unblemished, yet pink like his face. Had he ever seen Steve's blush so prominently? He didn't care, it was a sight for his sore eyes. The dress was obviously fitted, and it accented what figure he had well, sitting and framing his thin body in a much different way than his coworker. On Steve it was cute, far from indecent though still enough on his leg to be distracting. He'd always loved Steve's hands, artists' hands, he'd tell him, and they looked wonderful in gloves. Long, graceful fingers twitched and stuttered a bit as he was examined. Everything about Steve looked delicate, feminine, Bucky wanted to touch every bit of him and see if he felt like a woman too. His appearance was incomparable to the men he worked with, hell, any other man he'd ever seen. He looked breathtaking, and Bucky was absolutely smitten far before he really noticed the thigh-highs Steve was wearing. He had a real soft spot for them, especially with garters, and the heels Steve wore only made his legs even prettier, displaying lithe, toned muscles and he barely seemed to notice him shift his legs a bit closer together.

Steve thought he looked like a predator; eyeing him with a starved gaze he'd never seen yet made him ecstatic at the thought that he did this to Bucky. Honestly, if he was an outsider looking in, it would've been cartoon-ish the way Bucky eye-fucked him. He was drooling over Steve, wholly enthralled with the sight until he blinked a few times, shook his head, and met Steve's eyes again. “uh, so, what... What would you like to order?” He said with a shaky smile. “Oh, um, tea I guess? You know how I like it.” He smirked, sighing back into his chair and straightening his legs. As Steve rolled his eyes and walked away, Bucky not to subtly watched, the click of his heels like music to his ears.  
Steve walked to the very back room, still shaky and nervous, and started preparing a cup of Chai tea. What was that all about? Bucky's never just outright ogled me before, what changed? Does he just like the way I look in this? As he pondered the question and Bucky's motives, the tea was ready and he walked back out, balancing it on shivering hands. “Hey, are you OK?” Bucky looked at him earnestly, concern practically dripped off him and pooled on the floor, and he reached out to grab Steve's wrist. “Yeah, what'a you mean?” And just as he said that, he knocked the cup over and spilled the tea onto Bucky's slacks. He laughed, then sucked the air in through his teeth and sighed. “Fuck that's hot. Really proved your point, Steven, I'm sure you're doin' great,” The familiar dry humor did nothing to soothe Steve's immediate panic, and he grabbed a few napkins, blindly trying to just get the tea out of his slacks. “Oh, gosh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to spill it my hand just slipped and I-” Bucky grabbed his hand but said nothing, and Steve saw a light blush on his face. “Uh, don't uh... Don't worry about that, it's fine.” He bit his lip and looked like he was gonna say something when Steve felt something shift a bit under his hand. Oh. OH! He reeled, thrusting back his hand and feeling blood rush to his face. He felt like he was on fire. “I-I'm sorry! That's not what I meant to do!” This time Bucky laughed, seemingly relaxing, and smiled up at Steve. “It happens, Steve. Just, try not to do that again or it'll go an entirely different direction,” He said with an amused, self-satisfied smile.  
“Well, can I get a slice of cake?” Bucky asked, and it snapped Steve out of a bit of a daze. “Of course, what kind would you like?” Bucky looked back at the menu, handed it to Steve, and simply said 'surprise me'. So he grabbed a slice of rich, sweet chocolate cake because he knew Bucky'd like it, and came back to the table. The clock read 7, his shift was over. He went into the very back room where he kept his light jacket and clocked out. Still no one else entered the shop, so he sat down across from his friend, clearly pleased with the choice of cake. Steve smiled mostly to himself, watching his friend enjoy the dessert. Right, just his friend. Just a friend. Be content with that. “Steve, I still don't know how I feel about you working here,” he shifted in his seat, setting down the fork, “I just want you to be safe, and I don't feel that this place is entirely Steve proof- I mean seriously, I haven't asked but I know there's a reason for your recent actions. I attribute at the very least the bruises and the limping to his place, and rightfully so. I really, truly am grateful that you want to help, but I can't have you hurting yourself to do so.” Steve refused to meet his gaze, looking down and biting his lip. “Steve, look at me,” he reached over the table and tilted Steve's chin up. “I can't have you getting hurt.”

Such a gentle, yet determined gaze, intimate in every way, no matter how uncomfortable. “W-We should go home...” As Steve rose from his seat and started walking, his arm was caught and he was pulled in, tripping into Bucky's chest before he righted himself. They were too close, he could smell the thick, fresh, pine-y scent of Bucky's cologne and it went straight to his head like a sort of high. He loved the smell, wanted to lean into it, and he spent so many sleepless nights with a jacket of Bucky's, borderline huffing the woodsy scent. And he was now pressed against it, and Bucky was dangerously close and inching closer still. Hesitation laced his every movement, Bucky's heart raced like that of a schoolgirl's, and now his lips were centimeters from Steve's peering into his wide eyes and nuzzling the side of his nose. “Buck, what're you-”  
“Tell me to stop,” His breaths trembled as he spoke, “Tell me... Tell me that you don't want this, tell me that you don't think of me that way, to get away from you... Tell me that I'm delusional, I'm just believing in a lie I told myself, that you think of me as just a friend, please, I can't mess this up,” He whispered his wishes to Steve with nervous eyes. He practically melted into Bucky's arms, he was so scared, so tense, but he wanted nothing more than for Bucky to continue. Steve's dropped his gaze to Bucky's lips and he licked his own, parting them before looking back up into shockingly piercing eyes. “Are you sure? We can't go back after-”

“Steve! What're you doing here still! It's 10 minutes into 7, won't your roommate get off work soon too? I- Oh.” Linda strode into the room intending to tell Steve to go home before he was caught, but was fronted with a much more interesting sight. Both men shoved away from each other, Bucky yelling an expletive while they stood breathing heavily and flushed. “Who're you?” Linda pointed to Bucky who quickly replied “His boyfriend” and pointed to Steve, tossing the conversation to him like a hot potato. “I- No! You shithead, you can't just do that! You got us into this, get us out!” Steve glared at him, staring accusingly and obviously wanting to curse him out. Then he sighed. “He's my roommate,” Steve said with a sharp scowl. “And he just so happened to stumble across this humble cafe on my schedule,” Bucky shrugged as Linda examined them. “You'd make a good couple, but seriously, Steve, you gotta get home, it's raining cats and dogs out there,” She motioned toward the front of the building. “Aw, shit it's raining!? I didn't bring an umbrella or a good coat, I'm screwed!” He ran to the back room, which Bucky could now tell barely categorized as a janitorial closet, and grabbed a jacket. It was one of Bucky's own, and he found it adorable. Suppose he couldn't wear anything else, he doesn't really have any jackets that would cover a dress. Steve pulled on the jacket that was about 3 sizes too big and settled around his knees. This coat had a hood, so he pulled it up and it enveloped his entire head, covering over half of his face when not being propped up. He took a few steps backward and bumped into Bucky, then turned and smiled. It made his heart flutter; such a genuine smile, wide and handsome on his face. 

They walked to the front to the store and said their goodbyes, Linda whispered something unintelligible in Steve's ear that made him blush and he slipped out the door, patiently waiting in the rain for Bucky to join him. It was almost fully dark out, which was a bit of a shame since Steve loved the rain, and he felt like painting but it would be a while before they got back. Bucky stood beside him and grabbed Steve's hand, gently intertwining their fingers. He was surprised, if a little embarrassed, and he leaned a bit closer to the convenient heat source on his left side and trying hard not to focus on the heat in his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> once again: just a wip  
> i'll work on some scenes that i dont like as much here and there, but yeah  
> also, i don't know how to italicize/bold in archive and its kind of needed for some parts but whatever i dont rally care that much  
> enjoy, ill be updating as i continue the fic lol we out here


End file.
